ReunitedA Joan of ArcadiaMiss Sagion crossover
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Discontinued Cute Boy has given John a new assignment. He is to go back to Vietnam and reunite Kim and Chris. This is not simple and it turns out to be more diffucult then even he anticapated.
1. John's assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Cute Boy or any of the Miss Sagion characters...just in case there was any question in your mind as to weather I do, I don't

* * *

John got up like he did every morning. He went through his routine and then walked to work.

"John," Cute Boy called, "over here"

John groaned

_Just what I don't need_, he thought to himself as he walked over to Cute Boy.

"John," Cute Boy said, "I have a new assignment for you"

"What else is new," John asked sarcastically

"I'm not sure you're going to like this assignment,"

"Like I said," John replied, "what else is new"

"You're to go back to Vietnam"

John stared at Cute Boy.

"Are you serious? Do you even know what Vietnam was like," he challenged.

Cute Boy raised His eyebrow.

"Is there anything I don't know," He challenged.

"Why would you want me to go back to Vietnam?"

"I want you to go back to Vietnam because I want you to reunite Kim and Chris"

"Oh well in that case that's different. Sure I'll do that and at the same time I'll climb Mount Everest and swim the red sea," he said sarcastically.

"If someone could swim the red sea," Cute Boy teased, "why would Moses have to part it"

"That," John said, "is quite my point. The task you're sending me on is IMPOSSIBLE. I don't even know where Kim is and besides that even if I did do you know how many situations may occur-"

"All of which," Cute Boy reminded him, "I am in control of"

"Well can't you just snap your fingers and bring Kim back," John asked desperately.

"John," Cute Boy said, "this isn't a joke. Chris is desolate without Kim and he's at the point where he's close to committing suicide."

John's eyes got wide.

"You can't be serious," he exclaimed, "Chris is a strong man. He's been through so much and-"

"And he's reaching his breaking point," Cute Boy explained.

John sighed. The last thing he wanted was to go back to Vietnam but he refused to lose his friend. When he saw all that Chris had done for him as well it only made sense that he do this for Chris. Also, he would be lost without his friend.

"Okay," John said fighting the splitting headache in his head.

Cute Boy smiled.

"I'm proud of you," He told him.

John smiled despite himself.

"You knew I was going to do it," he said


	2. I know what's best for you'

Disclaimer: In case your wondering... I STILL don't own Joan of Arcadia or Miss Sagion.

* * *

John started to hail a cab to get to Chris's apartment but Cute Boy stopped him.

"Something wrong with your legs," He asked.

"No," John said, "of course- you want me to walk?"

"It's only twelve blocks"

John sighed knowing there was no arguing with Cute Boy.

"Wouldn't it be easier," John pointed out, "to take a cab"

"It would have been easier to do a lot of things," Cute Boy answered, "but it's worthwhile at the end"

"Yeah," John mumbled, "and I'm so sure He thought that it was worth it"

"First of all," Cute Boy said, "I would hardly compare walking 12 blocks with what He went through and secondly it was worthwhile."

John shuttered remembering his own tough experience.

"No offense," John said, "but my own tough experiences are not one that I would chose to repeat"

"If you did," Cute Boy said, "I would think there's something extremely wrong with you"

Cute Boy laughed

John however did not find this amusing one bit.

"Can't we stop for a minute; I'm getting tired"

"Why?"

"My feet hurt," John responded, "and I'm tired"

"Just think of my Son," Cute Boy said, "He spend forty days and nights walking in the desert without eating"

"Yeah," John retorted, "but I'm just a man"

"John," Cute Boy said, "you will never be 'just' a man… you are very special"

John didn't feel special at this point. He didn't want to be special. He certainly didn't want to be going to Vietnam again. It was a nightmare when he had gone the first time. He had seen things and been through things that would make any normal man sick.

He had seen bombings. He's seen people lose their arms, legs and so on. He himself had lost 2 fingers. He's seen girls used as sex toys so a greedy man, known as the engineer could make a buck. That was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey GOD you want to do me a favor?"

"Depends on what you want"

"Give me back my fingers"

Cute Boy sighed.

"You know I can't do that"

"Of course you can. You can do anything you want"

"Well," Cute Boy said, "I'm not going to do that because it wouldn't be in your best interest."

"What," John exclaimed, "how is that not in my best interest"

"Trust me," Cute Boy said, "I know what's best for you"


	3. What's love got to do with it EVERYTHING

Disclaimer: (sigh) sadly I don't own Joan of Arcadia or (fake tears) Miss Sagion but I own the idea and the non orignal characters

* * *

After what seemed like forever John came to Chris's house. He knocked on the door. Chris answered the door. His hair was in disarray and he was still in his bathrobe.

"Hey John," he said, "come on in"

John entered Chris's apartment.

"Who's you're friend," Chris asked motioning to Cute Boy.

"You know who I AM," Cute Boy said easily.

"Oh," Chris said without saying anything more.

Cute Boy threw him a look of understanding but Chris was not in the mood to hear His reasoning.

"Chris," Cute Boy began gently but He was cut off.

"Can we discuss this later," Chris mumbled. He had been through enough.

Cute Boy nodded.

"So John," Chris said, "what's up"

"Heaven?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"What, are you Buddy now," he asked laughingly.

John laughed too.

"No," he said, "I'm definitely NOT Buddy"

"Listen," John said seriously, "I can't stay long. I was called back to Nam. I should be back in about 40 days"

"Why were you called back to Nam," Chris asked sadly.

"Let's just say I have a 'special assignment'.

Chris lifted his eyebrows.

"Special assignment huh," he said, "what is it?"

"It's currently a secret assignment," he said, "but you'll know all about it once I get back"

Normally this would have caught Chris's attention and he'd have persuaded it but he just nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong pal," John asked gently.

"I really miss Kim," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you do," he said.

"No, I don't think you understand how much I miss her," Chris said, "I'd be willing to be shot with a tack gun again if it means I would be able to see her again, to hold her again, to be with her again."

"Wow," John whispered, "that's true devotion"

"No," Chris said, "devotion is what I did the last time… because I **had **to do it. This I would do again without second thought because I'd want to because it would bring her back to me."

_He really does love her, _thought John. He had figured it was puppy love and that Chris would get over it. Seeing his best friend suffering so badly, John understood Cute Boy's wisdom. He hugged Chris goodbye and caught a taxi to the train station now full of determination.


End file.
